Lost Souls
by Warlord
Summary: the title wont be explained till latter in the fic. also note this is the first fic i'm seriously writing so be brutaly honest when reviweing. It's about the first conflict between the helic republic and empire and a young man shearching for the truth a


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids ok!  
  
Note: takes place during the first Helic Republic, Empire conflict (well before prozen's parents are even born). Also several zoids look different than their decedents such as the Gojulas and Mad Thunder. In this fic the first Gojulases are being built and look slightly different, their body is less rigid (they can move it like a human), their arms are slightly longer and thicker, and each hand has 5 fingers (hand kinda shaped like a humans), the head of the Gojulas is more proportionate to the body, and the tail is longer and thicker, and is round at the tip. The mad thunders in this fic are all equipped with quad republic cannons (super republic cannons are yet to be developed and republic cannons are yet to be adapted for Gojulas type zoids), two are the horns, the other two are mounted on it's back. Also note that in any military in the fic that besides the standard equipment of a particular type of zoid all parts are bought and added by the pilots.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
An old man stared out the window of an equally old house. The 2nd war between the Republic and Empire had just broken out and people had already forgotten the first. Many people except the solders who fought in it now believed that it was all just propaganda. They didn't want to believe that the atrocities that happened during it were humanly possible. But he remembered, he knew that they all happened, he had seen most of them happen and did nothing to stop it. But that was not what was bothering him, he was getting old and forgetful and he was trying to remind himself what happened as well as his grandchildren so that just maybe the same events would not repeat themselves. He then looked at the setting sun and tears formed in his eyes as the memories came flooding back.  
  
~~  
  
76 years earlier  
  
A boy about the age of seven lay propped up against a blood-smeared wall with a gunshot wound below his rib cage and above his belly button. He was to shocked to scream in pain; to horrified to close his eyes and think of being somewhere else. He just stared at the dead bodies of his parents, the back of their skulls blown out from the bullets. He then turned to the dead bodies of the thieves that had killed them and saw two cops rush over to his aid. He passed out in their arms on the way to the ambulance most likely from the blood loss.  
  
~~  
  
9 years later (still flash back)  
  
Main character's POV  
  
I immediately sat up breathing heavily grasping the scar where the bullet entered. For the past 3 years I had been having that dream every once and a while and each time it scared the shit out of me. I knew that it had actually happened for 2 reasons, 1 I had a scar in the same spot where I was shot in the dream and 2 the first and only time I mentioned it to my aunt she grounded me without telling me why. I figured that the people I first looked at in the dream were my parents because I had only lived with my aunt and uncle for about 9 years, I really couldn't remember any farther back then when I moved there, and they never talked about my parents except that they mentioned that they died but never how or when. "Hey lazy bones, ever getting up" yelled my aunt.  
  
"Ok, one minute"  
  
"Well you better hurry up, your eggs are getting cold, you still need to shower, finish harvesting the crops, and then you'll have about an hour till your field trip to New Helic city"  
  
I had nearly forgotten that the trip was today. This was one of the few times a year I could see my uncle and best of all he promised to show me and the rest of the class coming the newest type of Helic zoid, the Gojulas. Now granted I had seen pictures of them but never had I ever seen one face to face. I immediately got out of bed and ran down stairs to find the dog had gotten to my eggs before me. "Why did you let Rascal eat them?!!" I yelled  
  
"you snooze you lose. Well don't worry, take your shower and I'll have some hot ones done for you."  
  
I grumbled and went up the stairs towards the shower. I figured Amber had just gotten out because there was steam flowing out of the partially closed door and the shower was not making noise. Now Amber's father was a friend of my uncle and aunt, when every he had to leave town for business she would stay here because her mother had died a few years ago and he didn't like leaving her all alone. With that in mind I walked in, and as soon as I did there she was, Amber completely nude shaving her legs. I immediately turned around and readied an apology but all she could do was giggle. "Ok Spike you can turn around now, it's safe, and I have a towel on"  
  
"I'm sor…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I mean your acting like you've never seen me naked before."  
  
"Yah but that was 3 years ago and since then you've grown…a lot," I said while I stared at her near perfect form.  
  
"So it's because I have boobs now? O and you can stop starring at them whenever you like."  
  
Then I realized that I had and turned around again. I was so embarrassed; I couldn't believe I had just done that. Then she tapped me on the back and signaled me to take my shower while she left the room chuckling.  
  
I for some reason took a long shower that morning most likely though was my sub-conscious wanting me to avoid her. After I was done quickly got dressed and went down stairs to have some breakfast. I saw my eggs steaming hot and on the table, my aunt washing dishes at the sink, the dog rolling around most likely from indigestion, and Amber sitting across from my seat eating some French toast, looking at me the way she does before she makes fun of some one. After seeing that look I reluctantly sat down and began eating. I knew she wouldn't mention anything around my aunt but I couldn't stop thinking about the impending doom. She would probably let it slip during the 2-day trip to New Helic city to one of her friends and by the time we get back It will have been twisted in to some story about me being a peeping tom. After breakfast amber and me went out to the shed to grab two of the harvesting zoids. Of the few that were left I got the molga and she got the Dilo Force. We helped each other attach the equipment to the back of them and then took them out to the Alf Alfa fields. When we got there most of the first two fields were done thanks to the other workers so we decided to take the third. "Hey Spike the radio on you molga work?"  
  
"bA…r…LY"  
  
" Hmm guess well talk about that incedent latter"  
  
"Ho…W about nO…T…SSSSSssssssssshIUTfasjs.pop"  
  
"Ha his radio went out"  
  
After we were done harvesting the Alf Alfa field put the zoids away and went home to pack. After franticly running around the house looking for enough clean boxers to wear on the weeklong trip it was time to leave. Both Amber and me promised my aunt to buy her some nick knacks as we climbed on to the Gustav. Once we got on, Amber immediately started talking to her friends and at that time I knew this was going to be one long trip.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Well how was that for the first chapter of the first fic I'm writing seriously?  
  
Well tell me what you think and if you flame at least have the guts to leave an e-mail address. And don't expect another chapter for some time, quality over quantity people. 


End file.
